


25 days of Ego Christmas 2018

by Silver_Wolf_Tears



Series: 25 days of Christmas egos [1]
Category: youtube-fandom jacksepticeye
Genre: 25 days of Ego Christmas, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Snowed In, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf_Tears/pseuds/Silver_Wolf_Tears
Summary: A group of Christmas stories with your favorite septic egos





	1. Day 1: Snowed In

December 1st:

It was the first of December and early morning in the Septic’s house. Sean had told them it was going to snow the night before and everyone was excited for a fun day of snowball fights, snow angels, and snow forts. So much so that some of the egos had trouble falling asleep. Once morning came everyone excitedly got dressed to play in the snow. They all rushed downstairs, Sean and Henrik yelling at them to slow down. Chase, after pushing Jackieboy out of the way, reached the door first and tried to open it…..It wouldn’t open. He grunts and checks that he did, in fact, unlock the door.  
“Chase what the hell man? Open the door already!” Marvin yells, he and the others wanted to go play already.  
“I’m tryin’. The fockin’ door won’t open!” Chase tries again, pulling hard on the door. It suddenly pops open and Chase falls back. The egos all stand and stare at the door in shock, or rather, at the snow that completely blocked them inside.  
“Holy hell! I didn’t think it snowed this much last night!” Sean quickly pulls out his phone to see how much is actually snowed.  
“Maybe it’s not too high? Come on. I bet we can get out through the windows upstairs” Jackieboy and Marvin run up the stairs with Chase running behind them. Robbie walks up to the door and starts to eat the snow as Henrik and JJ go to start the coffee.  
“Ummm SEAN!!” Marvin yells from upstairs  
“What Marvin?”  
“The fockin’ snow reaches the second floor!!!”  
“WHAT!!? Okay I fockin KNOW it didn’t snow that much last night!! What the fuck is going on!!!” As Sean and the egos panic, well some of them as Robbie was still eating the snow by the door, JJ notices that one ego was missing. Outside, leaning against a tree with a shovel on the ground, and sipping some hot coffee; was Anti. He smirks as he hears the others panic.  
“S̷o̸ ̷w̷o̷r̷t̵h̸ ̶s̷t̸a̸y̶i̶n̸g̶ ̶u̷p̷ ̶a̸l̸l̷ ̵n̷i̷g̶h̴t̶.” He throws his head back and laughs.


	2. Day 2: Holiday Décor

December 2nd:  
The next day, after Marvin had used magic to remove the snow, Robbie and Chase wanted to decorate. So Sean and Henrik brought out all the Christmas stuff while Jackie and JJ went to go get a tree. Anti was forced to help after his prank. He was grumbling with his arms crossed, but in reality it was for show. He didn’t mind decorating at all. Chase, Sean, and Marvin start pulling things out of boxes, leaving the tree stuff for later. Henrik gives Robbie all the non-breakable decorations and Anti helps the zombie wrap shiny garland around the stair banisher. Anti did have to stop Robbie from eating it though. Chase and Marvin put some lights up in the living room and Sean and Henrik hang up the stockings. Once the inside was all done they sat and waited for Jackie and JJ to return with the tree. Sean made hot chocolate for everyone. Chase and Anti were arguing about where they should start on the tree, top to bottom or bottom to top. Marvin was finishing clearing out the space where the tree would go. Robbie was curled up by the fire chewing on his favorite stuffed toy and Schneep was sitting in a chair next to the zombie, reading. Sean walks in with the tray of cocoa and everyone takes a cup.

“W̸h̶e̷r̷e̵ ̴t̵h̷e̶ ̶f̷o̶c̵k̶ ̸a̵r̶e̵ ̷t̶h̴e̶y̷?̴ ̵I̴t̴’̸s̴ ̶s̸h̶o̶u̸l̸d̸ ̵t̸a̸k̴e̶ ̵t̵h̶e̵m̴ ̶t̵h̶i̸s̵ ̷f̶o̷c̷k̶i̷n̷’̵ ̶l̵o̵n̶g̸ ̷t̶o̶ ̵g̴e̴t̴ ̴a̸ ̸t̸r̷e̵e̷.” Anti grumbles as he sips his hot drink.

“Maybe traffic?” Chase shrugs.

“Nein Chaze, zey valked zere rememper?” The good doctor states as his watches to make sure Robbie doesn’t spill his drink even while using a straw. Sean frowns. 

“They should have at least called for an Uber. I hope they’re okay.” It took about twenty minutes after that for a knock at the door to sound. Marvin stands up and answers the door. He jumps out of the way to avoid being hit with the top of a large fir tree. Jackie walks in first with a frown, JJ walks in after carrying the stump of the tree.

“Uhh welcome ho-“ “W̵̘̯͝ͅh̵͔̟͆̒a̵̢̗̞͆̑͐t̸̠͌ ̸̡̀̇t̷̹͇̲͌͆ḧ̵̰̠́͂ē̶̡̨̘̋͝ ̴̰͍̌̋f̷̱̮͔̓̽̏ụ̵̥̇c̷͔̑̉̒ḱ̵̡̺̫ ̷̺̯̚ẗ̸̲́o̴͔̓̊̇o̵͇̠͛k̵͖̠̣͑ ̷̘͐ẙ̸̧͉o̵͎͌͒͝ụ̶̡̜͌ ̵̯͖̈́̀ŝ̸͈͕̥õ̴̺̯̇ ̶̆͜l̵̺͈͖͋͠o̸͔̺̐ņ̵̔̋͑g̵͔̓̀͘?̶̝̆̊͠!̴͖̥͔͗͆̕” Marvin was interrupted by Anti’s shout. Jackie glares at the glitch.

“We took so long because JJ couldn’t make up his mind on a tree. It had to be the right height, right amount of branches, right base size. Hell he fockin’ brought a rolled up measuring tape!” They both set the tree down in the stand with Marvin’s help. JJ huffs and brushes his hands off before signing

“What’s the point in getting a tree if it’s not the perfect one?” Sean chuckles and Jackie throws his hands up in the air with a yell.

“At least you both got home safe and I have to admit, that’s the best tree I’ve ever seen JJ” JJ preens at the compliant. Jackie sighs.

“Okay yes I can agree with that, but it still shouldn’t have taken up THREE HOURS!!!” The other members of the household laugh as JJ just shrug. Sean hands them both cups of hot chocolate as the rest start to decorate the tree.


	3. Day 3: Tree

December 3rd:

Jackie and JJ had been tasked with getting a tree while everyone else decorates the house. Since it wasn’t snowing they decided to walk. It wasn’t too cold out and they enjoyed the cool weather. Jackie leads them to a parking lot selling trees and looks around with a big smile on his face

“Alright JJ, let’s pick out the best tree in the lot.” He turns around and blinks. JJ was behind him and now he’s….Jackie looks around the lot and spots the silent ego….measuring a tree. Jackie raises an eyebrow and walks up to him. 

“Making sure it fits through the door?” The dapper man nods and then measures around the base. Jackie shrugs and walks to another tree. This one was a bit taller, but didn’t have as many branches. Behind him JJ had walked to a different tree and was measuring it. Jackie smiles as he walks up to another JJ.

“Hey JJ! How about this one?” JJ walks over and starts to look it over and measure it. He shakes his head and signs.

“Too short.” He then walks to a tree in the back of the lot. This went on for a while. Jackie would find a tree he thought was perfect and then JJ would walk over and shake his head; signing that it was too short, too tall, not enough branches, too many branches. On and on this went, Jackie’s great happy mood disappearing with how long this was taking. He was cold, hungry and wanted to get home. Finally after THREE HOURS, JJ finally picked out a tree he was happy with. Jackie pays and he and JJ carry the tree home. 

“Next year….Marvin can go with you JJ.” Jackie grumbles and JJ smiles brightly behind him.


	4. Day 4: Warmth

December 4th:

It was incredibly cold the next day, the egos opting to stay inside. Chase has the idea of roasting marshmallows in the fireplace. Everyone agreed but Henrik made a rule that everyone would only eat five marshmallows. He didn’t want anyone to get sick. Anti started the fire up while Chase rushed to get the sticks and treats. Robbie sits as close to the fire as Jackie and Sean will let him. He loves fires. Being dead means he’s always cold, so anything that warms him up, he loves. Like blankets, warm baths and showers, hot food and drinks, and especially fires. Marvin walks up and wraps a blanket around Robbie’s shoulders. The zombie smiles up at him. 

“Thhaannk….yyoooooo” Marvin chuckles.

“Anytime Robbie. Gotta keep you warm after all.” Robbie nods in agreement and looks back at the fire. Chase soon returns with the marshmallows and sticks. He and Sean pass them out to everyone. They all sit by the fire, sticking the marshmallows on the sticks and then into the fire. Robbie smiles brightly; he couldn’t wait to eat the warm, gooey treat. Everyone starts to pull their marshmallows out and blows the fire off them. Robbie leaves his in for longer, liking the burnt taste. He pulls it out and starts to blow in it. He can’t quiet blow the fire out though. He frowns and tries again, still wouldn’t go out. He whines loudly, catching everyone’s attention.

“What’s wrong Robster?” Chase asks with his mouth full of gooiness. Robbie whines and waves the flaming treat around.

“Ah Robbie! Don’t wave it around like that! Blow it out!” Sean yells. Robbie huffs and tries again, but it still won’t go out.

“I don’t believe Robbie’z lungz are ztrong enough to blow zem out” Henrik theorizes. Anti turns to Robbie and blows out the flaming marshmallow.

“B̵e̸t̷t̵e̸r̸ ̵R̴o̵b̷s̷?̷” The zombie nods happily and bites into the treat, not at all bothered by the immense heat. The others chuckle and take turns blowing out each of Robbie’s treats for him. Afterwards Sean makes hot chocolate for everyone and they all curl up with each other under blankets by the fire.


	5. Day 5: Hoilday Trick

December 5th:

Today was an odd day in the Septic’s house. Every door way in the house had mistletoe hanging from it, even the bathrooms! And no matter how many the egos took down, they kept popping back up once they turned their backs. They all tried to avoid going through rooms at the same time, but when they did they quickly walked past each other. Unless….Robbie was in the room. He had heard the story from Marvin what happened when two people walked under mistletoe, so he got upset when the other egos wouldn’t do what they were supposed to. Robbie actually made sure to go under the mistletoe at least once with every ego and Sean, kissing them on the cheek. At first it was cute, but Robbie wanted them to kiss every time, no matter who walked under that damn plants. Anti especially hated it, he didn’t mind Robbie, no one could deny that boy, but the others? He wasn’t that happy with having their lips on him or his on them.

“Ä̷̰̫l̶̨̉͝ȑ̴͎̓i̷̹͗͗̅g̸̝̖̼͒̃h̷̦̓͒t̵̛͈͓͔́̒!̵̟̚ͅ ̷̟̓͠I̸̦̲͘̚ͅ’̴̢̇̎̌v̸̬̇͋̈ȅ̷̢̀̈́ͅ ̸̨̹͇̾̚f̵̮͐͂̑ó̴̭c̴̼͒̾͘͜k̶̄ͅȋ̶̝̥͇̈́͐n̸̯̻̳͝’̷͖̓̌̕ ̵̦͓͚͆̃̍h̸̖̃̔̾a̴̺̠̩̎d̸̟̗̏ ̷̯͉͐e̶͖̊͠n̶̘͂o̵̺̤̝͑͘u̵̼̼̠͊g̴̙͇̽̊h̷̜͂!̷̰͒!̷͓̝̃ ̶̹̕͠Ẇ̴͇ȟ̴̙̀͘ȍ̴͖ę̷̼̮̅͒̾v̴̟̾e̸̢r̴̮̮̉̊ ̸͖͎̮̊̋ḯ̶̳͍s̸̖̀͂̓ ̷̘̹͐̌d̴̹̕ő̴̰̱͒i̷̪̇̀͘͜͜n̶̮̯͓̈́g̴̢̔͗ ̴̨̝̗̇t̴͙̙̣̋h̴̡͚̬̍̈́ī̵̖̇s̴̙̈́̂ ̵̼̞̂͛k̷̯̗̲̽n̴̡͉̜͊ö̵͍́͘c̸̮̱͋k̷̤̼̀̆ͅ ̴̺̐̌i̴͔̯͂̆̆t̸̡͍͚̄ ̷̖̪͉͑ô̷̲f̷̪͆̚f̶̦̕̕͘!̶͈̺̽͝͠ͅ!̵̢̹̇̏”

“Aww come on Anti, it’s just a harmless joke.” Sean smiles and shakes his head at Anti’s short temper.

“T̷̺̙̮͍̻̓̔͐h̶͓̮̭͉̓͜i̵̥̤̩̓̑̌̄ͅs̷̗̅͐̑ ̷̡͚͔̻̳͆ḯ̴͖̑͜s̸̢̬̩̩̲̅́n̷͓̣͍͛͜ͅ’̶̗̬̀̾͗t̸̲̪̄ ̸̡͇͚͇̍͛̅̚e̴̞͊͠v̶̨͕̩̪̺̇͊̋̇e̴͎̯̟̋n̴̯̻̜͔͛ ̴̗̿̓͋͐ą̶͋ ̸̮͇̫̊̄̕͘͝ḡ̶̦ǫ̴̠̹̠̃̅̚o̵̳͂̉͆͝d̷̡̻̘̻̲̿̅̀͐͐ ̵̨̛̭͐͘͘͝f̵̫̯̿̓̓͐o̵͔͝ç̸̪͐̋k̴̡̮͚̭̼̑̏ḯ̵͚̱̋ņ̵̗̣̺̇̾͗̽͝’̸̞͕̹̠̬̑̂̍̆͝ ̵̖̣͍͉̾̕j̷̢͉̗̬͋͌͑ǫ̷͋ḱ̷̬̲͇̾̋̈́ę̴̻͎̮̺̃̆͋̚̕.̴̧͎̺͍͌̽̽̅” Anti grumbles. Suddenly, five mistletoe appear over Anti’s head; just floating there. He looks up and growls, swiping at them.

“T̵͚͈̟̋̈h̸̢͓̽̂͗i̵̜̓s̸͚̩͂̏͠.̵̰̺̟͆̈́ ̶̢͎̿̕Ȋ̵̹͝ŝ̶͓͕̹̒̓.̸̻̮̿ ̸̢̨̳̑Ṉ̵̇͜ō̵͎͈̐̓t̴̟͒.̵͖͛̇ ̸̞͚̐͘ Ḟ̶̛͖̪̾͑͗̓̅̅͛̔͗͊̚Ư̷͈̟̰͎̬͓̪͍̞͈̣̱̎̓̂̌̽̒̓͋̆͑͊̃̓̽͒͘͝͝ͅN̵̡̧͎̩̳͓̝̭̘̲͖̥̤͍̺͇̙̳̦̥͉͖͖͖̑̃̈̓̽̄̌͑̈̂̽̋̎̂͌̎͆̚̕͜͝Ǹ̸̡̫̻̹̟͓͎͓̭͖̹̻̹͇̱̹̖͖̜̳̭͇̜̙̘̮̬̤̏̈́̊̾͒͑̽͘Y̸̫̥̹̳͈̝̺̤̻͑̏͐̉̕!̵̧̧̧̛̫̥̘͓̲͎̼̟̱͎͉̞͖̘̱̻̭͕͆͂͂͑̅̂̾̊̀̈́̿͐̂̀͂͊͐̏͠͝!̴̗̝̲̯̘̼̰͖̥͔̝͖̈́̾̏͑͛̉̽̓̑̿̆̃̚ͅHe starts to glitch and jump for the plants, but they remained out of his reach. In the background, Marvin and Chase were stifling their giggles.

“Chase you were right, this was the perfect prank.”

“I told you dude. So how long until he fully loses it?” Anti suddenly roars and glitches up to float above the plants, stomping on them.

“Right about now actually.” They both laugh as Anti jumps up and down on the plants.


	6. Day 6: Sweaters

December 6th:

The next day Marvin and Chase were still running and hiding from Anti. Though they were safe for now as Anti had been dragged, along with Henrik, to the living room by JJ and Jackie. Anti and Henrik look at the other two egos with glares.

“T̵h̸e̶r̵e̸ ̵i̵s̴ ̶n̵o̷ ̷w̶a̵y̶ ̷i̵s̸ ̴f̴o̶c̶k̶i̸n̵’̴ ̷h̶e̵l̷l̶ ̸I̴’̶d̵ ̸w̶e̴a̶r̷ ̸t̶h̶a̷t̷ .”Anti growls at the sweater JJ was trying to shove into his arms. The silent man pouts.

“I agree zith Anti. Zere iz nien vay I am putting…..zat on mien body.” Henrik said in annoyance. What Jackie and JJ were trying to do was get Anti and Henrik into ugly sweaters. JJ had read about the tradition and wanted to try it out. Everyone else was sporting an ugly sweater that JJ had bought for them. Now he and Jackie just needed to get Henrik and Anti in on the fun.

“Aww come on guys. JJ bought these for all of us. So what if they look bad, that’s the point. It’s all for fun!” Jackie smiles widely. Though that smiles fades and both the other men cross their arms. Jackie and JJ share a look and smirk.

“Oohh Roooobbiiiie!!!” Jackie calls.

“Nien, you vouldn’t dare.” Schneep calls his bluff as the zombie walks over. Jackie winks at the doc and turns to Robbie.

“Hey Robbie, bad news. Anti and Hen won’t wear the sweaters.” Robbie blinks and then looks at the two egos. His bottom lip starts to quiver and his eyes get wet. Suddenly the sweaters are taken out of JJ’s hands. Anti and Henrik quickly put them on and assure the purple haired ego they were just joking around. JJ and Jackie fists bump. No one says no to or upsets Robbie willingly.


	7. Day 7: Cold Night

Tonight was the coldest night of the month so far and wouldn’t you know it, their heater went out. So now everyone was bundled up in layers of clothes and blankets, drinking hot chocolate, and staying by the fire til the repair man could come by. Sean unfortunately could only get someone to come out the next day. Henrik proposed that they all sleep in the same room that night to share body heat. After an inappropriate joke from Chase and a subsequent head slap everyone agreed. That night everyone piled into Sean’s room. Anti claimed an arm chair as his bed and Robbie wiggled into bed with Sean. Everyone else brought in pillows and tons of blankets to make a big floor bed for them all to sleep in. After bidding each other good night, Sean turns out the lights and they all try to sleep. Everyone on the floor falls asleep pretty fast, the shared body heat warming them up quickly. Anti though was tossing in the chair, finding it hard to sleep. He had two blankets on him but he was still cold as balls. The glitch sneaks a glance at the floor and bed. The other egos took up most of the floor and there wasn’t much room left anyway even if he wanted to join the pile. Robbie was cuddled up to Sean’s side, the Irishmen’s arm around him. Both were fast asleep. Anti sighs and tries to pull the blankets around himself tighter.

“Ati?” Robbie’s sleepy, quiet voice called to him. The glitch looks up at him. Robbie had his head lifted and was rubbing his eye.

“S̴h̴h̷ ̶R̵o̸b̸b̸i̷e̴,̷ ̸g̸o̴ ̵b̸a̴c̴k̶ ̷t̷o̸ ̷s̸l̷e̴e̴p̷.” Anti whispers. The zombie shakes his head and makes grabby hands towards the demon. Anti shakes his head no and Robbie whines. Anti flinches, he didn’t want Robbie waking everyone up.

“O̵k̴a̷y̶,̷ ̷o̷k̵a̴y̶ ̴j̷u̶s̶t̵ ̵s̵h̸h̶h̶h̵.̵”̶ ̷He stands from the chair and walks around the bed, careful not to wake the other egos. He stands by Robbie’s side of the bed.

“W̸h̶a̶t̴ ̶R̷o̶b̵b̵i̵e̶?̴ ̸W̴h̸a̶t̶ ̷d̸o̵ ̸y̴o̵u̵ ̸w̶a̸n̷t̴?̵” Robbie tugs the blanket cocoon Anti was in and then pats the bed beside him. Anti bites his lip.

“N̵o̷ ̴R̸o̴b̶s̸,̷ ̵t̴h̷e̴r̴e̴’̶s̶ ̶n̷o̴ ̴r̷o̶o̵m̴ ̶f̸o̵r̴ ̵m̸-̷ “ “Anti…just get in the bed and warm up.” Sean turns his head and smiles at the glitch, who blushes and scoffs.

“I̴’̸m̷ ̴n̵o̸t̶ ̷t̶h̸a̶t̴ ̵c̵o̷l̷d̵.̴”

“Sure you aren’t. Get in.” Anti grumbles before sliding in behind Robbie.

“F̷i̸n̵e̴,̵ ̷b̴u̴t̷ ̷j̷u̸s̵t̸ ̴t̵o̶ ̴h̴e̴l̸p̶ ̴w̸a̷r̶m̵ ̷R̶o̶b̸b̵i̴e̸.̶”

“Whatever you say. Good night Anti. Night Robbie.” Said zombie was already back to sleep. Anti nods and waits til Sean’s asleep.

“G̶o̸o̶d̶n̶i̷g̷h̴t̴ ̵S̶e̶a̴n̷.̴”


	8. Day 8: Holiday Treats!

December 8th:

Today was the day where the Septics where going to bake cookies, lots of them. Marvin and JJ were in charge of all the baking. They were wizards when it came to baking, and not because of Marvin’s powers. Marvin never used his powers on food or drinks, having been forbidden by Sean and Henrik. No they were just really good at baking. And today they planned on baking sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, and ginger bread cookies. The later to go with the big ginger bread house Robbie and Jackie where making. Since both were big jobs, Marvin and JJ recruited Chase to help bake and Jackie and Robbie asked Henrik to help build the house. Jackie and Henrik clear the dining table and Robbie brought over the house kit. Marvin and Chase pull out all the ingredients as JJ finds the cook book. 

“So what are we baking first Marv?” Chase asks as he gets the flour and sets it on the table.

“Hmmmm how about the ginger bread men? That way once they cool, the ginger bread house will be done. What do you think Jackie?” Marvin sets the bowls and measuring cups on the table. Jackie looks up from opening the ginger bread house kit.

“Yeah, we should be done with this by then.” Marvin nods and smiles. 

“Okay JJ, find us the recipe.” The silent ego gives a thumbs up and flips the pages in the book. He soon finds the ginger bread cookie recipe and snaps his fingers to get Marvin’s attention. Marvin reads the recipe with a smile. 

“Alright, looks like we have everything we need. Let’s get started!” Marvin, Chase and JJ start to mix up the cookie mix. On the dining room table, Robbie, Jackie, and Henrik had all the pieces of the house kit laid out. Robbie licks his lips, he really wanted to eat the frosting but Jackie said no.

“Okay so let’s get the walls up. Robbie, can you hold up the walls while Hen and I glue them with the frosting?” Robbie nods and grabs two side walls, holding them up on the base. Henrik uses the frosting tube and meticulously glues the two together.

“Okay Robbie, now chust hold zem like zat for ein bit.” Robbie holds and holds the walls up. He moves his hands a bit as Jackie holds another side wall to the two Robbie had, which Henrik then glues. This goes on for a while, while in the back ground the cookies were being cut out and put in the oven. In the doorway Sean was secretly filming the egos. He smiled as Anti suddenly appears in the room and stops Robbie from eating the gumdrops.

“N̴o̸ ̶R̷o̷b̸b̶i̸e̸,̷ ̷t̴h̸o̵s̸e̸ ̸a̵r̶e̸ ̷f̸o̵r̵ ̷t̷h̵e̸ ̶h̸o̸u̷s̶e̸,̴ ̸y̴o̴u̷ ̸c̴a̴n̸'̷t̷ ̸e̵a̸t̷ ̵t̶h̵e̶m̵” Robbie pouts but sets the candies down. Sean chuckles and sets the camera down to keep filming as he goes to join his weird family.


	9. Day 9: Secert Santa

December 9th:

Sean had decided that this year they would all do Secret Santa. Each ego would get one gift for one person. Sean had them all sit in a circle in the living room as he shuffled around bits of paper in JJ’s hat.

“Okay so remember, you can’t tell any who you got and there’s a fifty dollar limit on gifts.” Sean set the hat in the middle of them. Robbie raises his hand.

“Yes Robbie?”

“Caaannn…..wweee…mmmakkkk…sssstuuufff?” Sean chuckles.

“Yes Robbie, you guys want to make something instead of buying you can.” Robbie claps and smiles.

“Okay, who wants to go first?” Sean asks. Jackieboy’s hand shoots up.

“Oh! Oh! Me! Me!” He reaches for the hat and pulls out one of the papers. He unfolds it and giggles at the name he got.

“Easy one.” Chase rolls his eyes and takes his turn. Once by one they all take a piece of paper. Sean smiles and pockets his paper.

“Okay everyone, good luck and no gag gifts.” He says pointedly at Chase, Anti, and Marvin who all pout.

“Awwww man, I had a good idea too bro.” Chase crosses his arms as Sean shakes his head.

“These will be the only gifts we get from each other this year so they have to be meaningful. Got it?” The egos all nod and Sean smiles.

“Good, have fun with this guys.”


	10. Day 10: Winter Outfits

December 10th:

Today Chase had his kids over and they brought with them some Christmas costumes. Chase’s daughter Emma was dressed as a pretty elf and his son Jayden was dressed as a reindeer. They had brought Chase a Santa costume which he happily put on right away. They also brought costumes for Sean and the other egos. Sean, Marvin and Jackie were elves like Emma and Henrik, Robbie, and JJ were reindeer. As all of them played around Anti stood in a corner watching. The kids had brought him a reindeer costume as well but he had refused to ware it.

Currently Chase, Sean and Marvin were making a cardboard sleigh while Emma, Jayden, and Robbie colored the cardboard. Henrik and Jackie were making sheet reins to tie around the reindeers. Anti rolled his eyes at it all and turned to leave, but his elbow was gentle grabbed. The glitch turns and looks at JJ. The silent ego was holding up the reindeer costume meant for Anti, who rolls his eyes.

“I̵ ̶a̵l̸r̶e̴a̶d̴y̸ ̶t̸o̵l̶d̷ ̴y̶o̵u̷ ̶J̷J̵.̷ ̴I̸'̴m̸ ̴n̸o̸t̸ ̶p̴u̵t̶t̵i̷n̸g̴ ̶t̴h̴a̸t̵ ̵o̶n̵.” JJ frowns and signs.

“ _But we need a lead reindeer._ ” He holds up a felt red nose. Anti blinks.

“Y̵o̴u̷ ̷w̶a̴n̵t̷.̶.̷.̷M̷E̷ ̸t̴o̵ ̵b̸e̶ ̴t̴h̴e̴ ̷l̷e̴a̵d̴ ̴r̶e̵i̷n̴d̸e̶e̴r̶?̴” Jameson nods with a smile. Anti looks down at the costume and then over to the others.

“W̸e̴l̸l̷.̸.̸.̷.̷.̵I̴f̸ ̸s̸o̶m̴e̶o̵n̶e̶ ̵h̵a̴s̷ ̶t̷o̴ ̴l̴e̴a̴d̵ ̶y̸o̸u̶ ̵I̵ ̵g̸u̵e̴s̶s̴ ̵i̸t̸ ̷s̷h̷o̷u̶l̷d̶ ̶b̸e̶ ̶m̸e̴.” He takes the costume and puts it on as JJ silently giggles. Soon the two joined the others to finish the sleigh.


	11. Day 11: Gifts

December 11th:

Today Sean took them all into town for shopping. They were going to buy the food for the Christmas dinner and the presents for the Secret Santa. Sean gave them all fifty dollars, even Robbie just in case he saw something his chosen person might like. So they all split up, Robbie staying with Sean, and started shopping.

Chase was walking around, trying to fine the right store to go into. He had picked JJ’s name from the hat and was having some trouble figuring out what to get him. 

“Hmm maybe a new monocle? No, he has ten of them. Ummmm pumpkins? No, he has too many of those too.” He walks around more until he stops at a small shop. He looks in and his eyes light up.

“Perfect!” He runs inside the small antique shop and makes his purchase. He looks down at the silver pocket watch and smiles.

“Hope you like it Jamie.” Chase runs to a different shop to get a nice box to wrap the watch in. 

In a different part of town Jackie was in a different antique shop. He knew just what to get the good doctor, but was having trouble finding it. He wanted to get Henrik a new medical bag, one of the old leather ones. He knew Schneep wanted to replace his old cloth bag, but never found the time to do so, so this was the perfect change for Jackie to get him one. If he could find one, that is. The super hero frowns and adjusts his mask.

“There has to be one somewhere.” He leaves and tries a different antique store. After a bit of looking he finally finds one in the back and it was exactly what he was looking for. He cheers and grabs it.

“Yes! I knew I’d find one!” He pays and quickly runs home to hide it until he can get a box to wrap it in.

JJ, like Chase, was having a hard time figuring out what to get for his chosen person, Marvin. He thought about maybe a new cap or wand but Marvin seemed to have plenty of them. The silent man sighs. He ends up inside a costume shop and looks around. He finds a costume magician’s hat and smiles. He could customize this for Marvin. JJ also finds some blank dice, why they were blank he didn’t know, but he buys them too to also customize. He pays for them and walks home to get to work.

Sean and Robbie walked into a grocery store to get the Christmas dinner food and too see if they could find the presents they needed. They both already knew what they wanted to get, it was just finding what they needed. Robbie had run off, though Sean was following him, to the clothing section. The zombie looks through the shirts that where the egos size. He had gotten Sean so he had to be sneaky. Marvin helped him with the idea. All he needed was a shirt and the rest he and Marvin would do at home.

“Hey Robs, what are you looking for?” The zombie points to the shirts.

“Pllllaaannn….ssshhhrrrrt.” 

“A plane shirt, like with an airplane?” Robbie shakes his head.

“Ah okay so a plan t-shirt? What color?” Robbie thinks about the paint he had at home.

“Whhiiiiiit…..ooooorrrrr…grrraaaaa.”

“White or gray got it.” Sean helps to pick out a soft light gray shirt. After getting Robbie’s approval he put the shirt in the cart with the food and the empty keychain he grabbed to give to Chase. He had everything he needed to finishes the gift at home.

“Need anything else Robbie?” The zombie smiles and nods. Sean chuckles and heads to the check out.

On the other side of town, the good doctor was in a hunting store. He had gotten Anti to shop for so obviously he was getting Anti a new knife. And he knew just the one, one that Anti had been eyeing for a while. It was, from what he read, the deadliest knife out there so it was no wonder Anti wanted it. 

“Let’s see…..Aha! There is it, Jagdkommando Tri- Dagger.” He finds the knife and chuckles. Of course the one he finds is green, it was perfect for the glitch. Henrik buys the knife and the case that goes with it, and then takes it home to wrap it.

Marvin was having some trouble. He had ideas for what to get Jackie but he wasn’t sure what Jackie would like most. He could get the hero comic books, training gear, or hero games; but he wasn’t sure if any of that was meaningful enough. The magician sighs as he walks around a clothing store, out of ideas. Suddenly he finds some boots and gloves. Thinking back, he remembered the hero saying he wished he could run up walls and stick to them as well as having a way to deal with electric attacks. Marvin smiles, finally getting a great idea. He buys the boots and gloves and rushes home. Time for some magic. 

Anti was walking around a toy store. He had gotten Robbie, who was easy enough to shop for, but he wanted to get something special. The glitch had already found a big coloring book and a new stuffed sloth that was in Robbie’s colors. But it wasn’t enough. Everyone had a huge soft spot for the zombie, though the other egos teased that Anti had the biggest on; which was true. So Anti continued to walk around, looking for something he knew Robbie would love. He stops at a shelf and looks at the plastic animals. The glitch smiles and picks up the small tub of baby wild animals. These should work, as long as he makes sure Robbie doesn’t try to eat them. He buys the gifts and glitches home.


	12. Day 12: Home of the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this one and it's a bit disjointed from the rest, but it was all I could thing of for this prompt. Sorry in advance

December 12th:

Robbie sat in front of the door. He was waiting for Sean to get home from a quick trip back to Ireland to visit family. Sean had said it would only be a few day trip, but to Robbie it felt like weeks. A sudden tap on his head made him look up. He smiles up at JJ.

“Hhhhiiiii…..Jaaaaaaayy.” The silent man smiles and waves before signing. “ _Robbie, Sean will be home soon you don’t have to wait for him. Why don’t we go play a game_?” He signed slowly so Robbie could understand. It had taken almost a month to teach the zombie ALS, and he still got a bit confused at time. Robbie frowns a bit.

“Buuuuut…..wwwaannnn…..ggrrreeeeet…..Sssshhaaaawww…..” JJ nods.

“ _I know you do and you still can, but he’s still going to be gone for a few hours. How about we play a bit. He’ll be home in no time._ ” The undead ego smiles and nods. He stands and walks with JJ to the game room. There the youngest egos did a puzzle and played some board games. Before Robbie knew it, hours had past and Chase pokes his head into the room.

“Hey Robster, guess who’s home?” Chase smiles as Robbie’s eyes light up. The zombie stands and runs, well hobbles, out of the room and to the living room. There Sean and Henrik were talking. Robbie yells happily and runs up to Sean, wrapping his arms around the youtuber. Sean laughs and hugs him back

“I guess you missed me, buddy?” He chuckles as Robbie nods quickly. “We’ll I’m home now for the rest of the year. Promise.” And that, made Robbie one happy zombie.


	13. Day 13: Season's Geetings

December 12th:

Today Sean decided to bring all the egos together for a festive video. While the youtuber set up the camera in the kitchen, Henrik and Jackie were bringing things in and setting them on the table. Robbie, Chase, and Marvin were bouncing in their seats with excitement as Anti and JJ walked in.

“ _So what are we doing for this video?_ ” Jameson signed as he sat next to Robbie.

“We’re making holiday cards!” Jackie announced happily. Anti grumbles.

“Ť̵̗͔̹͚̎̈́ͅh̵̭̅̊ḁ̶̭͇̠̀͊̽ͅt̷̟̲̓́̓̋͂’̵̰̘̪͖̱̇̈́̐͝ṡ̴̟̪͚̭ ̶͖͐̾s̶̘̲̫͔̗͐̕o̶͚͈̝̣͒͊̓̓ͅ ̴̧̜͉͎̭̅͛̍d̸̢͖͈̾͊̚͜ͅų̵̛̭̤̐m̵̩̱̠̰͔̏̌b̸̨̼̫̺̹̍͝.̴̙̝̻̓̽ ̴̫̬̖̫͆͋W̷̤̯̙̱̐̋͝ḧ̵̢͚̤̦̣́̅́̚ÿ̴͈͔̓̕͜͝ ̸̧̰̳̪͌̎̎d̸͉̽̏̒̋ŏ̷̡̜̱̆̒̆͠ ̶̯̺͇̜͋̕ͅI̶̤͐ ̴̢̤̳̣̰̓̓̑͝h̷̭̓̆̌̐å̴͍̻̩̖̳̅̾̾v̶̫̟̝̈́͛̈ę̸̼͎̦̔̃̐̃̓ ̸̜͓͍͓̩̈̽̈́̕t̷̢̙̃̄͌͗̄ō̷̧̊ ̶̲̘̣̗̉͂b̵̡̀͊͜ͅͅe̴͙͎̐ ̵͓̈́͂ḣ̶̬̱̫̯̰͠ě̶͎͆r̵̡͕̮͚̠͆̾͒̕e̷̼̘͒̅͘ ̶̥͉̥͊̎̚f̷̟̅͐ó̷͉̣̀̅̕r̶̪̼̖̹̯͊̐̈́͝ ̸̳̫̐ͅt̵̳̤͍̻͐͋̉ḧ̵̨̤̇́̚ï̷̮̈́͒̕s̷̢͓͇̫̲̅?̸̛̣” Sean rolls his eyes.

“Awww come on Anti, this will be fun! Plus the fans have wanted more videos with all of us so this is perfect.” Anti just huffs and slouches in his seat next to Chase. Sean finishes with the camera and sits in the middle of the egos.

“Alright 3, 2, 1 *clap* TOP OF THE MORNIN’ TO YA LADDIES!!! My name is Jacksepticeye and we all-“ He gestures to the egos;

“-are going to be making some festive holiday cards!!” He throws his hands up in the air and Anti and Robbie duck to not get hit

“Oh sorry!” He chuckles as Anti glares at him.

“Anyway, we have some color paper, glitter, markers, shiny stickers; everything one needs to make a great holiday card.” Sean and Marvin pass out the paper to the others.

“Soooo we can do whatever we want with these, right?” Chase asks as he grabs some markers.

“Basically, just keep it pg, _Anti_.” Sean stresses the glitch’s name. Said glitch rolls his eyes.

“G̶͈̪̍̃̽e̷̛̠͇̒̃ė̸̹̩̜̽z̶̗̫̻̍,̴̟͛̈̑ ̷̜̏͛̅t̵͔͖̋̓ḁ̴͂͊ͅk̴̨͒ȩ̸͛̌ ̴̘̌͒ȍ̷̍ͅu̸̻̔̀t̵̯̲͠ ̴̯̙͑̚a̴̡͈͎̔̔̽l̷̡̻̞̀͐̔l̵͉̿ ̵̜̌̾̕t̴͉͎͂ḧ̴̳̭̰̑ẻ̵͕ ̶̧͈̪̕ḟ̸̗̲̟̏̚ú̵̧̧̩̈́̆ṅ̴͇̙͜ ̴̥̤̿̄w̵̗͇̘ḥ̸͌͗y̴̢͔͝ ̸̖̥̂̉̆d̴̰̓̓ǒ̴̧͛͊n̷̢͒͝͝'̶̤͈͉̒t̷̢̗̿̓̓ ̵̖̺͉͋̓͊ẏ̷̜͉̩ǫ̸̝͐̓̕u̷̲̺̓̓.̶̘̺̯̂” Sean gives him a look before looking at the camera again with a big smile.

“Anyway!!!......Let’s get started everyone!!” So they spent the next half hour making cards. Robbie and JJ were hording the glitter so much that Chase hopped up and laid on the table to grab it.

“Chase!! You’re going to mess up my card!!!!” Sean yelled as he barely moved his stuff out of the way.

“Then tell them to share the damn glitter!!” Anti growls at Chase and hauls him back by his shirt and into his chair.

“T̴̛̮̒͒̊̏h̷̨̘̝̗̙̤̋͌̂͂͗̊e̷̹̣̙̯͌̋̉̇̀̽͘̕r̶̛͌̀̃̓ͅe̷̺͔̼̤͙͎̼͆̆̏͊ͅ'̸̮͆̓̇̊̓͑̆ṣ̵͈̙̐ ̵͈̱̗͇̤̙͆̌͜ǎ̴͍ ̸̳̙̰̭͕̞̫̊̃̚t̵͔̮͗̒͋̔̒͘h̸̛̛͙͕̟͔̐̆͛̆̅̊ī̵̡̼̤̙̙̲̼̓͑ͅṅ̵̖̪̯͔͇̩͚͆͆̅̓̃̉͊g̸̪̹̥̾̄̔ͅ ̷̢̛̬͇̘̃͝c̵̛͔̤͙̭̮͚̐̈̈́̾́̔̒ă̵̛̱̟̦̘̅̅̇̈́͜ͅl̵͎̆͑̾͠l̸̗͎̝̹̖̬͆́̋ę̶͕̠̹̰͓̈́̉͑̈̃̈͘̕d̵̼̮̗̓̈́̍̚ ̸̛̠̯͗͘a̵̢̝̦̪̫̅̓͊̈́̌͛͂̕s̸͔̩̮͇͔͔̍͗̊͗k̸̛̘͚̜̰̘̇͒i̵̮͑̕n̴̢̲̫̿͒͛̇̓̅͝g̷̢̰͕̬̉̉̈́͛͠,̴̩̝̣̩͆̽̿ ̶̹̀̆͘d̷̝̳̜͔̍̎̃̅̂u̸̡͔͉͑̎͌̀̐m̵̧̋̚͝b̴̮͙͓̥̞̲̻͐̿͌̃̍͂̈́ą̸̛͙̙͎̣̬̣̓̍̇̈́s̴̝̤̣̺̔́͂͐̅̇s̴͚̺͓̻͕̑̿̓̔̽͒.” Chase huffs.

“They shouldn’t be hogging it!!” As Chase and Anti argued, Marvin used his magic to bring some of the glitter closer to him and Jackie.

“Hey! I need that!!” Chase jumps up to try and grab it out of the air.

“Wait your turn Chase!!” The magician yells and tugs the glitters out of the father ego’s reach, causing Chase to fall on the table.

“Ow fuck!!” Henrik just shakes his head.

“Ztill zink zis vas ein good idea Zean?” Sean puts his head in his hands and groans. JJ and Robbie finish their cards while everyone else was arguing and holds them up to the camera.

“ _Happy Holidays everyone!!_ ” JJ signs while a smile.


	14. Day 14: It's @#!$%in cold outside!

December 14th:

Today Sean had gone out to hang with Felix, Marzia, and P.J. He had a blast, it’s not often he got to hang out with them due to all their schedules. But he was happy they all finally got to hang out. And his good mood lasted all day….until he walked home in the snow and realized he left his keys inside his house. So here he was, knocking and ringing the doorbell to his home in hopes that one of the egos would open the door. After about five minutes, he realized no one was home.

“Fokin’ hell, where is everyone?” He pulls out his phone and calls Henrik. After a few rings the doctor picks up.

“Hello Zean, how's your day out?”

“It was fun but uh…I sorta forgot my keys in the house. Where are you all?”

“You schould haffe checked before you left. As for vere ve are; Chaze is out vith his kids, Jackie is out "fighting crime", Marvin und Anti poofed und glitched avay afder you left, und Robbie, JJ und myzelf are at zee ice rink. Akainst mein vill I azure you.” Sean groans.

“Well I’m glad you’re all having fun, but what am I going to do. It’s freezing out here!”

“Try calling Marvin or Anti. Maybe one of zem can let appear und let you in”

“Alright, thanks Schneep. Maybe sure Robbie doesn’t fall apart on the ice….or tries to lick the ice.”

“I vill do mein pest. Hope you get inside.”

“Same here. See ya Hen.” Sean hangs up and calls Marvin. It rang and ended up going to voice mail. 

“Dammit, come on! It’s fucking cold as balls out here!” He leaves a message for Marvin and calls Anti.

“Please pick up. Please pick up.” Anti answers the phone.

“W̸̢͙̲̜̝͖̞͇͖̝̘̱̰̬̃͐̈̌͗̈͌̋̉͝h̸̘͙͆̈́̓̽́͝å̵͚̪̠̞̻̓̄̈́ͅt̴̮̞̯̟̩̙͍͋́̅͊̂̌̈̏͂͒ͅ?̵̧̺̩̥̉̅̌̈́́́” Well he sounded like he was in a good mood.

“Anti, I’m locked out of the house, forgot my key and no one else is home. Can you please glitch here and let me in?” He was shivering now. Yeah he was so getting sick after this.

“I̸̭̳̥͓͖̣̔ͅ'̶̧͕͚̞͒̑͘͠m̶̮͔̯͎̰͖̀͋̅ͅ ̸̞̠͈̿͗̕͝b̸͇̩̤̺̙̜͓̖͋̽̃̄̚͝u̴͔̥̤̯̟͋̆̀̓͆s̷͖̥̬̭̑͛̋̉̍̓y̴̡̯̩̲̹͊ ̸̖͈͖̓̊͂͑a̶̧̧̙͚̖͗͠t̷̡̲͚̜͝ ̵̥̠̩̜͑̍͋̃̐t̴̛̯̥̹̯̺͆̚h̶̢͈̞̩͕̊̒̇̃e̷̡͕̬͔̗̞̹̬͒̓͋̓̑̋͘ ̶̲̟̮̩̤̈́̋m̷̖͖͔̦͔̰̙̊͂͜ǫ̵͉̤͉̾̕̕ͅm̶͓̗̻̗͇̦̌͂̎̓̈́ȩ̵̤̹͎̦̙͉̓̅̋̾ͅṇ̶̛̝͎̏͑͊t̷̲͉͠.̶̧̼́͆̏͐͋̃̚ ̸̰̯̖͕̗̹͕̅̒̍͛̓̉C̵̛͙̦̗͇͕̈́͊̓͌̈́̊ä̴̮͇̥̏͌͑̐̊͝ļ̷̭̤̹͚͎̓̇ḽ̵̪̙̗͐̃̍̕͘͜͝͝ ̸͖̋͂̾̈́̾͑͘͠M̴͕̎͆̽̚͝à̶̡̰̤͉͉̃̑͌̈́̆͂̉r̵͕͒v̸̱̗̊̎͛͑͆ḯ̸̲̭̭̳̬̺̰n̶̲̤͂”

“I already- Anti? Anti?! Fockin areshole hung up on me!!!” Sean groans and bangs his head against his door. This fucking sucked.


	15. Day 15: Always Watching

December 15th:

Chase sat in his room; hat off, glass of whisky on his bedside table, and a photo in hand. The photo was of his kids. He thumbs over their faces sadly. This would be another Christmas without them, despite asking Stacy if they could come over Christmas afternoon. She still said no, she always does but he still has to try. He just wanted them to be a family….even if for just one day. He sighs and sets the photo down. Chase rubs the tears from his face and groans.

“Just…Just one Christmas with them….Is that so much to fockin’ ask for?”

“N̶o̶,̷ ̸n̸o̴ ̵i̸t̶'̶s̵ ̶n̵o̸t̶” Came Anti’s glitchy voice. Chase jumps off his bed with a yell.

“Jesus don’t fockin’ do that you glitch bitch!!!” Anti chuckles.

“A̵w̶w̷w̴,̵ ̴b̴u̵t̶ ̸i̵t̵'̸s̸ ̸s̶o̷ ̵m̷u̸c̵h̷ ̸f̷u̶n̷” Chase huffs and glares at Anti.

“Whatever. Why are ye in here anyway?” Anti stares at Chase seriously.

“Y̴a̵ ̶s̸h̶o̸u̷l̴d̷ ̴b̴e̷ ̸a̷l̶l̴o̸w̸e̸d̴ ̶t̵o̸ ̸s̸p̸e̵n̵d̵ ̴t̸i̶m̶e̴ ̸w̶i̶t̷h̸ ̴t̸h̷e̸m̵.̷ ̸T̶h̶e̵y̷'̴r̵e̸ ̴y̴o̷u̸r̸ ̶k̶i̷d̶s̸ ̶t̵o̸o̸.̵” The other ego blinks and then sighs.

“Try telling Stacy that. She’d rather the kids have nothing to do with me. I’m lucky they don’t see it that way.” Anti huffs.

“T̶h̴e̸n̴ ̷I̴ ̶w̷i̷l̷l̶ ̵t̷e̵l̷l̵ ̵h̴e̶r̷.̵ ̴I̷'̴m̷ ̶s̸u̸r̵e̶ ̶s̴h̸e̷ ̷a̸n̶d̸ ̷I̶ ̸c̷a̵n̴ ̸c̵o̷m̵e̷ ̶t̷o̵ ̵s̵o̵m̸e̷ ̵k̶i̸n̵d̸ ̸o̴f̸.̵.̶.̵.̸a̷g̵r̶e̴e̶m̸e̷n̸t̶.”

“Oh god, Anti please don’t. If you threaten her I’ll never see the kinds again.” Chase begs. The glitch demon sighs.

“F̷i̶n̵e̷,̷ ̵b̵u̷t̵ ̶t̶h̴e̵ ̶o̴f̶f̵e̷r̷ ̷i̶s̶ ̸t̶h̸e̴r̴e̷” Chase nods and step forward. He hugs Anti tightly.

“Thanks Anti…..How did you know I was upset?” Anti huffs and hugs him back.

“You should know by now….I’m always watching.” Chase laughs through a new batch of tears while Anti comforts him


	16. Day 16: Tis' the Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late and short. I wasn't sure what to do for this prompt. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Anti was not happy. It started off as a normal day, as normal as it got around here that is. Chase and Sean where making videos. JJ and Henrik were talking and drinking tea. Robbie and Jackieboy were coloring. And Anti was watching them, while pretending to watch TV. Normal…until the doorbell rang. The glitch sighs and glitches to the door, opening it. Oh he wished he didn’t. As soon as the door opened his ears were assaulted with horrible singing.

“Tis’ the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la…” Anti’s eye widen.

“O̵̙͕̦̹̔̐h̸̯̞̹̓̊̓̾̎͌̊̈́̏ ̶̱̹͛̈̀̈͆͂͗͆̋̉͠ͅF̸̦̹̜͊̌̄̓̀͐̈̈͑͒̚͜u̸͖͍͕͆̉̒̌̾̔̀̆̐̆̏̓ć̶̡͉̙̯̹̭͎͓̥̳̪̰̯̝̉̚ḱ̵̨̝̠̯͊̿̉̇͒́̐ ̸̨͙̺̈͑͌͐̎̈́̑͆̿͌͑͝͝ͅn̸̢̺̙̈̿̍̍̾͊̿̎̉̂͋̆͗̚ô̴̰̑̀̾͑͂̒͘͘͝͠͝!̴͔̠͔͍͓̹̰̜̭̿͑͗̆̚ͅ!̵̡̧̺͍̝̳͎͎̤̪͚̔͘!̵̠̈́̊͐” Anti slams the door in the caroler’s faces. He shakes his head and turns to the living room.

“ N̸͈̱̿̓̚̕ó̷̦̞͚͔̠͊̋ ̶̢̧̢̝͖̇͐̄̽͠ỏ̶̢̡͜͠n̶̞̓e̴̢̛͎̹͙̐̏̐̒ ̶̛̞͖̟͂̓̑̅ơ̵̧̝͊̉̓̌p̵̬̹̀̒͝e̴̞͠ñ̸͇̈s̸͎͎̰̊͆͊̕ ̸̡̑͘t̵̗̹̍ḣ̵̺͖͛̽ą̵̪̹͖͇̆́̚t̷̼̪͔͆͌̇̓͐ ̸̼̺̼̒d̴̲̾̄̐ö̶̡͚͚̪͚́̈́ȯ̵̦̜͛̔̇͘͜ṛ̵̊ ̵̼̣͈̅͠f̴̢̘̙̅́̿̿͘ö̶̡̡͓̗̎̈́̂̒r̸͙͍̫̤̒ ̸̨͉̝̫̦̿̆t̶̗̫̐͌̍̄ḧ̵̼̮́e̷͓̒̅̑ ̷̲̮̆̑r̶̮̗̮̰͓̂̂͗̓͝e̴̬̙̗͊͑͂̐s̷̨̜̥̜̈̎͐ͅt̵̫̬̥͉̏̿̊̊ͅ ̸͇͕̂o̷͉̤̯̹̭͐̄̎͝f̸̭̽ ̶̖̖̝̭̘͋t̵̜͉̗̘͉̿͐͋͑͠h̵̰͎̓̀̈́͝e̴̬̙̝̟̐̈́͝ ̵̪̪͗͌͗̉d̵̤̗͕̣̾̓̔ā̴̮̕y̶̛̠͒̌.̸̥̤̟͙͎͑̋̋ ̸͎̣̻̠̏I̷̠͕͚͛̍̈́f̷̞̪̬̔̋̈́ ̷̨͙͈͍͂̆̅̉̾͜y̷̡͖̘̝̮̅̃̔o̷̼͍̳͈̓̓̊ũ̷̡̢̂͌ ̸̜̠̈d̴͔̋͝ṏ̶̙̪̭̲́̇͝,̵̻̯̼̰͠ ̴̧̝͙͛̊͂͜Ḯ̴̢̹̳̻͛̕ͅ'̸̹̙̳̏̕l̵͎̈́̑̆͘l̵̘̫̳͉̹͒̿͝ ̴̡̯̪̆̐͂ͅf̸̧̢̦̤̺̽̈́o̷͙̭͐͛̋c̷̼̣͙͐̆̓̀͜ķ̵̺͚͈̍ͅi̴̧̹̯͍͙͋͑̂̉̚ņ̴̗̝̭̫̔'̶̘̟̫̂ ̵̢̱͉̇ḳ̶̄͗̽̅̾i̴̡̯̟̪̼̓͋ļ̴̹̪̙͆l̴̺͆͗͝ ̸͕͎̗̖̟́͊̇y̸̞̫̤̞̎̽̂a̷͚͓̜̓͒͊̚” Jackie and Robbie nod wide eyed. Satisfied, Anti glitches to his room to hide.


	17. Day 17: The Most Wonderful Time of Year

December 17:

Today Sean and the egos were going to watch the snowfall in the backyard. Marvin had also promised a surprise for everyone. So everyone was outside in some lawn chairs with thick blankets and hot coco. After talking for a while Jackie points upward.

“Holy crap look!!!” Everyone looks up and Marvin smirks. Above them was the Aurora Borealis.

“Zat's not ezen pozible.” Henrik states.

“Maybe not by normal means but with a little magic….anything is possible my friends.” Marvin says proudly. Sean smiles at the magician.

“This is an amazing surprise Marvin. Thank you for this.” Marvin blushes under his mask.

“Aww you’re welcome. I just wanted to make this a wonderful time for us all.”

“You succeeded my friend.” Jackie hugs Marvin, who giggles. So for the next hour they watched the snow fall from the colored sky.


	18. Day 18: Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short

December 18th:

Sean had gathered everyone in the living room for a day of Christmas movies. So, JJ and Chase made fresh hot coco, Henrik and Sean picked out the movies, and Marvin and Jackie got pillows and blankets. Robbie had asked if they could build a fort to lay in and watch the movies. The others agreed and Anti, Sean and Marvin built a large pillow and blanket fort. Robbie was the first one in with one of his toys. He giggles and lays on his stomach. Marvin enters next and lays next to the zombie, ruffling his purple hair. JJ and Chase walk in with the hot coco and hands cups to everyone before crawling into the fort as well. Jackie, Henrik and Anti go in next and Sean starts up the movie before joining them. They watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas first, Sean and Chase singing along with the song and Jackie trying to narrate the story better than the voice over guy. For the entire day they watched movies, sang songs and enjoyed spending time as a family together.


	19. Day 19: Candles on a Cold Night

December 19th:

Today sucked. There was a snow storm outside; which was weird for Brighton, and the power was out. Sean and Marvin went around the house lighting candles as Chase and JJ kept the fireplace going. Anti had glitched to the store and gotten some battery powered space heaters for a few of the bedrooms. They’d still have to share rooms, but at least this way they wouldn’t all be in one room. Henrik sits by the fire with Chase, Jackie and Robbie.

“I know ve had hoped for znow zis year, but zis is ridiculous.” He says shivering. Jackieboy hands the doctor a thick plush blanket.

“I’m sure this will be the worst of it this year.” Henrik takes the blanket gratefully. 

“Vell, let's hope zo. Und let us alzo hope zee damn pover comes back on.” Chase nods in agreement.

“Yeah dude, it’s cold as balls even with the fire going.”

“I’m sure the power company is work hard to fix this.” Sean says as he walks in this a lite candle in hand. He sits next to Robbie, who cuddles up to him for more warmth. Anti glitches into the room.

“A̴l̴r̶i̴g̷h̸t̵,̴ ̷t̴h̵e̵r̴e̵ ̵a̶r̵e̷ ̴h̵e̷a̷t̶e̶r̸s̷ ̵i̵n̵ ̷S̸c̶h̷ne̵e̴p̴'̴s̶,̴ ̸S̴e̴a̸n̸'̴s̸,̸ ̸J̸a̵c̵k̸i̵e̸'̸s̷ ̵a̶n̷d̸ ̸m̸y̵ ̷r̸o̷o̷m̵.̵” Robbie’s hand shoots up.

“Iiii…ssslleeeep….wwiiithhhh…Aaaatiiiiiii.” He smiles brightly. Anti rolls his eyes playfully.

“Y̷e̷s̷ ̷R̸o̴b̸b̸i̴e̷,̶ ̵y̷o̴u̸ ̵c̷a̸n̵ ̴s̶l̸e̵e̵p̸ ̸w̸i̴t̷h̶ ̸m̸e̵” The glitch pats the giggly zombie’s head.

“Dude I call staying with Jackie.” Chase claims and he and Jackie share a high five.

“ _Henrik? May I stay with you tonight?_ ” JJ signs to the doc. Henrik smiles.

“Of courze Jamezon.” Marvin looks at Sean.

“I guess you and I are rommies tonight.” Sean smiles

“Guess so buddy.” So as night fell, everyone retreats to the warm rooms for the night; all of them hoping for the power to be back on in the morning.


	20. Day 20: Acceptance

December 20th:

Today, Sean had gone to the post office. He had temporarily opened a p.o.box since he got a lot of messages from fans saying they wanted to send them gifts. He decided to give it a try…and almost regret it. He had to have Anti glitch all the gifts home because there was so many, so many in fact that there was more being delivered as he got there. Once all the gifts where home, Anti glitches himself and Sean home as well

At the house Marvin and Jackie were already sorting the gifts into piles for each ego with a pile in the middle for gifts meant for all of them. Chase, Herik, and JJ were already sitting in front of their piles when Sean and Anti glitched in. Anti sits by his pile and Sean looks around.

“Hey….Where’s Robbie?” JJ snaps his fingers to get the youtuber’s attention.

“ _Robbie is in his room and refuses to come out._ ” The dapper ego signs. Sean frowns.

“Really? Does anyone know why?” Anti scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“D̶̜̖̓ū̵͇̋͐h̴̗̘͒,̵̧͙͕̈́̕͝ ̵̠̊̍y̷̆͝ͅǫ̴̝̮͒̎ṵ̷́ ̵͙̗̩̅̄̕m̷̬̜̕o̵͇̣̔͐͘ṟ̵͕̰̆ó̴̤̀n̷̞̋͝.̷͉̮̣̾̃̊ ̷̬̦̥͝L̶̬͇̓a̴̡̟̿̔̑s̷̉͜t̸͚̙̐ ̴̨̉̈y̶̘͊̊ë̴̞́͘a̷̞̎ȑ̴̠͇ ̸͕͆w̵̝̐͑͊h̷̪̔͒e̸͖̞̰͂͊n̷̻̾͘ ̸͈̺͍͐̈y̶̲͉̓̇o̵̲̱͉̅̔ủ̶̢̨͉ ̸̯̋d̴̝͔̼̓͝î̸̞͖̕d̴̘̆͐ ̸̡̣͂̂͋t̶͈̙͂̕h̵̺͛́͒i̶̫̹̓͌̚ś̷̛̻͖̚ ̸̘̠̈́h̴̝̘̑͜ë̴͔́ ̴̣̬̓͝d̵̩̄̑͝ḯ̷̙ḑ̴̪̤͆̅͘n̸̮͝'̸̩̠̯̋͂͂t̷̻̔̈ ̷͈͆̀g̶͉͙͌e̸̗̞̗̒̈́t̶͇̥̖̚ ̴͎͈̌ā̷̜̌̍n̶̛̦̱̽̒y̵̥̗̏̓͝ͅţ̸̪͕̅͂̕h̴̼̼͈ī̶̬͠n̸̯̬̔̃̋g̴͉̈́̽ ̴̱̩̌́̄f̵͔̬̭̌̾̃r̴̝̎̂o̸̖̅̍m̵̖̐̈́ ̸͙̂̎t̸̖̭̱̏h̷̨̪̫͋͐e̷̟͕͋ ̵̢̖̱̾̌f̸̨̟͇͝a̴̭̋ņ̴͙͇͋̄s̸͖̣͝.̸̜̅ ̴̩͖͎̓͝N̵̝̭̎̿̑ͅȏ̸͖̱̮̈́̽ ̴̛̲̠l̸̫̔̎ä̶͇̰́͌̚t̵̜̔̑̎t̴̢́͒ê̵̗͓ř̵̮̰͍͊ ̴̳̔̓ò̸̗̺͍̃̌ŗ̶̭̽̾ ̷͖͇͇̉̔n̶͉͈͌ǒ̴̮̮̤͛̐t̶̘̊̆ë̶̡͓́̊ ̷̳̅̐ę̵̙̈́̃v̵̤̅ė̴̠̜̿̊ņ̷̗̽ͅ ̶͇̖̿͝͝ḿ̵̡̩̿̂ȇ̵͔̮͈̈n̸͖̠̺̉̂t̵̮̎̋̚î̴̼̥̾o̵̥̹̎̀n̷̟͂͝ë̶̤̽̂d̶̗̦̥̀͊͌ ̵̩͍̓h̴̡̺̳͑̓̈i̸̝̬̿̾m̶͕̘̦͑̔.̸͖̋ ̵̲̝̽̃̌H̶̨̪̓e̶͍͗͌̂ͅ ̸̮͍̮̏͝w̶̳̰̉ä̷̭́͊͜͝ŝ̷̳͎̓̀ ̶̟̑͑u̶̞͔͙̿̈p̶̥̬̚s̸͉̒ë̷͎́ṫ̶̩ ̷̭̃͝ă̸̧͝n̴̟͍̆̎̀d̶̡̮͑̿͝ ̶̧̩͔̈́͒͝t̷̬̀ẖ̸͈̔͆ͅi̵̦͐͜n̴̯̔̕͜k̶̝̍͗s̷̡̤̯͋̈ ̴̡̧͖͗͐̃į̷͎̊̚ṱ̸̡̢̍͋ ̴͚ẇ̴̜͙̠ỉ̴͕̮̪͝l̸̛̗̐ḻ̸̽̑ ̶̬͉̿̚h̶̭͎̓́ä̵̯͇͈̊p̵̺͆p̵̝̌̐̆e̸̠̭̫̔̆̑ǹ̴̹ ̵̲̎̚͝ạ̵̢̧͛̿͌ǵ̴̱̑á̸̘ḭ̸̾̈͠n̴̮̪̋̾ ̶̥̘̥̄t̷̡͔͙̾̋h̴̫̪̔i̵̟̱̓̈͝s̵̡̺̞͂̌ ̸̝͂̚ỷ̵̮̅́ͅẻ̵̬̝̟á̷̛̰̔r̴͙͑̆”

Sean and the egos frown sadly. It was true, most of the community at that time didn’t think Robbie was a real ego or really alive. And even the people who liked Robbie as a character didn’t send him anything. It had upset the undead ego so much that he had blocked his door and hid in his room for a week, questioning why he even existed. It was a scary time for them all and the only ones who could enter Robbie’s room to check on him were Marvin and Anti since they could teleport inside. It took a while but they managed to calm Robbie down and get his mind off the incident. But it looks like those memories were triggered.

“Yeah but….He has gifts this time.” Marvin points to the large pile of gifts that were addressed to the zombie. Sean makes a determined face.

“I’ll go bring him down.” So the Irishman walks upstairs and to Robbie’s room. He knocks on the door and tries the handle, which was thankfully unlocked. He peeks in and sees Robbie on his bed. Robbie was curled up with his back to the door. Sean sighs and walks over, sitting on the bed.

“Hey Robbie….do you want to come downstairs?” The purple head of hair shakes ‘no’.

“Please Robbie….There’s something I want to show you.” The zombie sighs and sits up. He was clutching a stuffed toy lion that Anti gave him for his birthday. But what caught Sean’s eye were the black tear stains on Robbie’s face.

“Oh Robbie….” Sean pulls him in for a tight hug. The undead ego returns the hug, the tears following again. 

“R-Rrrrroooobbiiii…r-rrreeeeeeelllll.”

“Yes, yes you are real and you are so important to all of us Robbie. We all love you very, very much and you know that the community does now too. Right?” Robbie shrugs at the last part. Sometimes it seemed like the fans liked him, and then others would make fun of him for how he talked or say that he shouldn’t exist since Sean wasn’t the one who made him. Sean sighs.

“Please come downstairs?” Robbie sighs and nods. Sean stands to let the zombie up. Robbie stands, clutching his toy tightly to his chest. He follows Sean out of the room and downstairs. The others look up at them as they come down into the living room. Chase smiles and waves.

“Hey Robster, look.” He points to the pile of gifts next to him. Robbie frowns and whines, thinking Chase was rubbing it in his face. He tries to go back upstairs but Sean grabs his arm.

“No Robbie, those are yours.” The zombie blinks and then looks to the gifts. Jackie holds one up and reads the name on it.

“To Robbie. Yep, these are all yours big guy.” Robbie slowly walks over and takes the box. It really did have his name on it. He tears up and holds the gift close alongside his toy. Jackie steps up and hugs him.

“It’s okay buddy. They finally see that you’re real. It’s okay.” Robbie smiles through his sobs. He was real.


	21. Day 21: Unexpected Guest(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda late

December 21st:

Sean was extra giddy today and no one could figure out why. Anytime someone would ask he’d just smile and walk away. It was starting to bug Anti and Jackie the most out of the egos. Currently Sean and the egos where sitting in the living room. Sean was smiling down at his phone and bouncing in his seat.

“Okay, come on Sean! What’s got you so excited?” Jackie whines. Sean giggles.

“You’ll all find out in a few minutes actually.” Everyone looks up at him at that.

“Really bro?” Chase asks. Sean nods happily. Suddenly Anti tenses and growls.

“O̷̹̫̚h̴̢̛̗̜̹͇̽̓̐̀,̸̯̯͛̍̔͑͊ ̸̖͕͉̯͔̽̀s̴̨̼̰̹̚ͅő̶̢͔ ̸̯͚̺̤̜̎̄t̷̍̓̄͜ḩ̷͚̣̎̿ȧ̸̙͈̞̾̒̿t̸̙̫͑͒̉'̷̣͔̳̆̓š̸̢̪̗̈́̕̕ ̴̧͚̺̘̔͗̚͝ͅẁ̴͎h̷̡̼͔͔̻̽̋y̶̛̞̖̆͌̌͠ ̷͈̰͕͙̠̆̇͌͑ý̷̡̞̦͚͒̈̌ͅò̷̖̫̲͖̜͊ų̸̩̺̗̄̐͋̚'̵͓̺̲͗̅͝ṟ̵̡̐̿ḛ̴̟͔̖̈ ̴̠͔̣̠̦͝š̷̢o̵̡̬̠͎̙͠ ̷̛͇̠͙̄̈̆͝e̷̳͉̹̖̅x̶̱͕̻̫̮͐̈́͐͆͘c̷̲͗͐̀̆ḯ̴̞͙́̆t̴̨͖̿é̶̜̳̞̗͗̆̚d̶͙͇͇̝͇̏̆̾͆.̸̼̦̣͊͂̔ ̶̱̐Ţ̸̥̺̣̗̀̅͑͋c̸͉̤̈̅͜͝h̷̖̲̓ͅ.̴̗̦̲̈́ ̷͙̪̱̩̚C̴͖͍̺͛ò̵͙̚͜ú̷̠̤͔͆̓̂́l̵̙͈̄̅̎d̷̳͐͋̎̚ ̶̦͍͐̋ḣ̵̘́a̵̧̠̰͉̼͊͐v̵̘̓̈̽͝ȩ̵̖̯͛̋͘̚ ̸̠̥̼̪̜̅w̵̰̫͍̟͎̿a̸̧͈̍͑̒͌͘ȓ̸͚͔̖͚̜̃̉͝n̴͕̻̦̑̉ḙ̸̢͚̆͘d̷̼̦̠̏ͅ ̷̨̩͙̫̮̂͌m̴̨̛̛̟̯ẻ̴̲̖̲̱̿̌ ̷̪̜͍̅̉͌̕d̸̫̖̟̗́́ͅa̵͉͍̼̩̾̓̂͘m̴͓̈̇̂m̵̧͂͌̌ĭ̴̖̥̈́̓̓t̵͕̩.̴̰͗͂̏͆̃.” He huffs as the others look at him in confusion. Marvin was about to question him when the doorbell rang. Sean jumps up from the couch and runs to the door. He throws it open and hugs the person on the other side of it.

“Hey Mark! It’s so great to see you!” Mark’s laugh could be heard as he returns Sean’s hug.

“Yeah it’s great to be here buddy.” Once the hug is over Sean steps aside to let Mark in; as well as his egos. The septic ego jump up excitedly. Once Sean, Mark, and the Iplier egos where in the living room Jackie speaks up.

“How long have you known they were coming here?” Sean and Mark chuckle.

“Well we’ve been planning it for a while.”

“Yep and we’ll be staying for only a few days. Then it’s off to Cincinnati” Mark comments with a smile. 

“That’s awesome bro!” Chase cheers and runs over to greet Bing. Henrik walks over to shake hands with Dr. Edward Iplier and Dr. Edwin Plier. Jackieboy rushes over to Author and Google Yellow. Marvin and Wilford have a fake stand off before hugging, Marvin carefully checking Wil for guns. JJ greets the other three Googles and Robbie hugs Host and waves to the Jims, the latter of whom film him and make weird commentary.

Dark walks over to the sulking Anti.

_~~“~~_ _ ~~Sulking already are we?~~_ _ ~~”~~_ Anti growls a bit at him.

“I̴̢̪̜̪͆̋'̷̬͖̞̯̉̆̅m̷̞̎̂͘ ̷̪͋̾͠n̶͈͓͕̟̄̋̑̒ớ̸̲͔͇̠̦͛t̶̜̬̃ ̷̠̱̍̇s̸̞̙͒̓̏͐û̶͎͒̅̅l̴̜̣̹̉̒̇̈́k̴̝̦͑͗͘i̷̲̻͎͖͇̒̅̋͝n̵̢̼̫̘̑̒͗̔͘ǧ̷̡͉̘͓̗,̵̙̒̿̍͒ ̷̧̡͍̺̗̐̕ē̶̠͔͒͑̇m̵̖̻͍̓̓̑͘ͅơ̵̧̰͇̼̯͑̃̓ ̷̬̌̍̄̋̒k̶̘̻̱͐͝í̴̛̟̬̭̘̎̑͠n̴͇̦̙̙͆̔̽̕͜ğ̸̣͍͌͂̓̕” Dark scowls.

“ _ ~~And I am not an “Emo King”.~~_ ” Anti smirks.

“A̸̛̹̐͑̑͋ŗ̴̺̣̽͒̍͜ę̸̣͈͂̾̎̏͝ ̶͚̐̆͆y̴̫̥̆o̶̩̪̔̾͛͌̅͜u̷͉̎̒͊ ̸̢̛̯̰͋̋̓̕ͅs̷̘͈̼̅͊̅̓ư̴̢̟̘̈́͋̂r̶̢̨͈̻̬͋͑e̴̠̓̏͛̀ ̴̹̉̽̈́̒a̴̳̠̳̹̻̋̿̅b̶̗̂̅̑̀̊o̴̟̘̓u̷̺̳͈͕̬̇͌̔͐ẗ̸͍͇̭́̾̉͐ ̴̡̮̭̋̈́͘t̵̜̤͆̽̓̽h̴̛̼̳̄̃͘a̸̙̼͙͖͊͝ț̴̛͗͊͘?̸͔͊̌́͝͝” Dark growls.

“Dark.”

“Anti” Mark and Sean said at the same time.

“Dark you promised to behave on this trip.” Dark looks away from Mark and Anti silently.

“Anti please be good? It’s just for two days.” Anti grumbles and glitches to his room. Sean sighs.

“Sorry about him Dark. I’m sure he’ll come around…eventually.” Dark simple nods and looks towards the stairs.

Later that night Dark sneaks upstairs and heads for Anti’s room. He knocks on the door and Anti immediately opens it with a scowl.

“Ẅ̶̰͈́̈́̉̅ḧ̴̛̺͉́ȁ̴̹̳̊̇͘̚t̴̬̣͓̱̳͗̎̌̉͝ ̴͖͍̌̀̕d̴̜̋͐̄o̴͉͈͌̎̎ ̴̺̐̈́͋͠Y̴̛̬̖̋̃̒O̸̧̱̙͒̎̑Ȗ̵̧̮̜͙͈̀̔́͘ ̸̡͈̪̫̒w̸͈͔̮̜̾́̽a̷̧̧͋̅̾n̷͆͜ţ̴̡̌̓̔?̴̢̯̗̞͔̓”

“ _ ~~Simply to talk, if you will remain calm enough for me to do so.~~_ ” Anti rolls his eyes and walks into his room. Dark follows him and shuts the door. He folds his arms behind his back.

“ _ ~~So, we will be stuck with each other for the next few days. Let us try to at least tolerate each other.~~_ ”

“W̵̝͠h̴̫̪͚̹̓̐̐y̸̘̬̹͊̋ ̵̜͌̈́̍ť̸̻̏̕h̶̞͎̘̤͂͒͌͜ë̷̠́͂͊̍ ̴̠̦̟̳̒͂h̷̹̯̩͂̏͂̐͜e̶̲̟̘͂̑̊͘l̵̢̗͚̮͖͒l̵͓͎͙̐̊̊͘ ̶̛͍͎̠̙͇̃͆͘s̵̢̥̖͈͑̓̿h̶̡̯͓͆͐̏̄ǫ̷͉͔̩̅ư̸͇̝̜͍̳̋̎l̶̫̫̻̬͂̔̂̇d̶̡͚̪͉͋̈̈̽ ̸̡͕̳̫̼̿I̵̺̺͓ ̵̯̪͍͍̔̌̕d̴̝̳̒̚o̷͖̺̗͍͖̅̑͠ ̴̛͔̖̱̎͂͐t̵̪͍̤͒͊͝ḫ̴͔̩̝̍̾͝á̴̻͎ṫ̷͓̖͇͑̒ ̷̡̮͑̏͆͝ĥ̷̫͕͈̗̊̆ũ̷̜̦̇̚ḫ̷̙͂̿?̶̣͔̯͌̔͊̚͝”

“ _ ~~For the season? Or for our…families.~~_ ” He says that almost reluctantly. Anti rolls his eyes and thinks.

“F̵͖̿̈́̆́ḭ̵̢͉̌n̶̼̈́̍̑ẽ̵͈͇̻͒̈͛̚.̷͉̤̘͛̉͗̓.̴̡̹̞̈̏̾̚.̴̜̽̆͋̕.̷̰̠͚͖͂̆f̷̲͓͓̋͑̃̆͝o̸̩͙̅̌̐r̵͔͐̌́͘ ̵̫̑̿t̵̺͚͎̎̂̔̄ḩ̸͔͈̜̥̓ë̴̹̯̈́̋̉m̷̱͉͛.̶̗͍̙̪̠͘.” Dark nods.

“ _ ~~I’m glad we could reach an agreement.~~_ ” Dark nods to him again and leaves the room. Anti groans and sits on his bed.

“W̸̡̠̭̄̏͋̑̀ê̷̢̆l̴̦̝͓̓͆̎l̷̡͔͍̲̔͘͜.̵̓͝ͅ.̷͈͉.̸͚̳̲͉̑̑̕.̴͚͋̔̃t̷̛̩̣̯͉͛̍̾̕h̴̨̻̲̜̆̎i̷̮̫̥͋̈́s̴̟̺̾̐ ̶̨̣͖͑̽w̶̜͖̜͙̣͌i̴͚͉͚͆̈͋l̶͓̦͉̈́͐͋͒l̵̢̢̞̂̋̿ ̴̼̠͐̋̏b̴̰̜͔̂ě̶̈́͜ͅ ̸̞͌͐͒ȃ̴̲͓͔͍̞ ̸͓͌͗͋͊ĝ̷̺͉͙̮̗r̸͉̼̆e̸͎â̶͎͒͗͌t̷̹̫͌͆̅̿ ̶̣̈̆h̸̜͆͊ổ̵͍̯͎͔̽̑l̷̥̦̣̐͋͊̈́̒i̶̫̎̌d̷̛̺̻̥̜̮̿͑̐̆ȁ̷̧̟̪̓̅ỳ̷̜͈̺̾̐͘͠.” He flops back onto his bed.


	22. Day 22: No Peeking

December 22nd:

After a day of light chaos between the Septics and Ipliers, Sean and the egos brought their presents down and placed them under the tree. Sean commented that so people had more than one present, as were the rules, but no one seemed to really care. It was now late at night and most of the house hold was sleeping. All but two. Jackie and Chase sneak down the stairs and up to the tree. They were planning to “shake the gifts to guess what they were” trick as they were too excited to wait any longer. Jackie reached the tree first and goes to grab his gift. As his hand gets close, he’s thrown back and into Chase. They both yell as they hit the ground.

“What the fock was that!!??” Jackie yells. Chase groans and pushes the hero off of him.

“I don’t fockin’ know!!” They stand up and turn when they hear chuckling behind them. There stood Marvin on the stairs.

“You don’t really think I’d let any of you peek at the gifts after last year? Fat chance. Night guys.” Marvin laughs and waves at them as he heads upstairs. Chase and Jackie look at each other and sigh.

“Well….we should have known we couldn’t get away with peeking twice in a row.” Jackie chuckles sheepishly.

“Yeah true, but it was worth a shot right?” They both giggle and head back up to bed.


	23. Day 23: Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, again, but I thought it was cute.

December 23rd:

Tonight Mark and the Ipliers were leaving for Mark’s mom’s home, via Wilford’s teleporting. Or as Wilford calls it, his “poofing”. So before they left everyone was heading out to walk the streets and look at the Christmas lights. Everyone was bundled up in jackets, hats, gloves and scarfs. The more excitable egos; Robbie, Jackie, Chase, Wilford, the Jims, and Olivier (Yellow Google); were in the lead of the group with Mark, Sean, the three doctors and JJ in the middle and the rest in the back. Anti and Dark brought up the very back of the group. Robbie would stop at every house that had lights on it and stare mesmerized at them. It took Chase and Olivier dragging him away to continue the walk each time. The Jims were filming everything, Mark planning to use that footage for a small video on his channel. All in all it was fun and peaceful, even Anti and Dark spoke calmly to each other, pointing out the lights. It was a perfect end to the visit.


	24. Day 24: Twas the Night Before Glitchmas

December 24th:

The day after the Ipliers had all left, the Septics and Sean were gathering in the living room. Tonight they were reading Twas theNight Before Christmas. They did this last year for JJ and Robbie’s first Christmas, and now the two wanted the story read to them again this year. JJ had signed that they should make it a tradition. The others agreed and voted that Chase read it this year. So everyone was sitting around one of the chairs that Chase sat in. Chase opens the book and clears his throat dramatically.

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse!!” He boomed. Robbie giggles at the dramatic voice as Anti rolls his eyes.

“Ǫ̷̈́̎̀̕͝h̸͗ͅ ̷̦̾̈ġ̴̢̜͍̖̍e̶̦̣͝t̶̟̀̑ ̵͔̦̱̎͊̆o̵̖̊ͅn̴̯͉͍͔͕̂̾ ̸̯̂̈̏ẇ̸̱͈͓͝i̸̡̘̬̓̃̓ţ̷̲̱̦̫h̵̡̧̰̤͛̈́̿͂ ̷̯̈́̽̒͜i̷̩̯͐̎̍ṱ̴̛̦͉̥̽͒̾” Chase huffs.

“Oh calm down Glinch Bitch. I’m reading this my way. You don’t like it? You read it next year.” Anti half-heartedly glares at Chase.

“G̴̫̺͇̊͊l̴̹̺̟̞̼͒͆͋̈i̶͓͓̹̓̐n̷̨̝̅c̵̫̤͒̈́̔ĥ̸̼͈?̵͙͇̦̅̌̕”

“Yep, Glitch and Grinch together.” Everyone stifles their giggles as Anti smirks.

“Ç̷̬̯̆r̸̡͓̯̎̓̓e̵̢̛͉̻̠̰̓͋a̶̗̠͊̾t̷͔̥̤͑̎̕ͅi̷͎̣̊͜v̸͈̎ḛ̶̡͖̅̑̓.̷̳͙̈́̄͜ ̷̢͙̑͗̿͂I̷̻̰̯͓̽͌̕'̴̰̭̚͜͝l̷̜̎l̴̛͉͚̻͚̙̓͒͝ ̶̫̤̜͖̂̽̓̕͜ḽ̷̙͙͔̲̈͒̊͂̋e̵̝͍̮͕̮͌͌͘t̶̨̟̲̿̓̃̒͂ ̵̤́͂̇̐t̷͓̺̭͙̰̑͝ḩ̸̑̓̄͘a̵͚̮̭͕̫͐t̶͙͈͙̂̍̃͆̚ ̷͚͌̀̕o̶̫̍̿̃̈́n̶̤̐ē̴̢͈̪ ̶͕͌͗̃s̴̩̞̓͑̔͠l̷̝͈̪͇̆i̷̧̼̮͛̓̅̐̅d̵͉͖̰͎̼͂̑̕͠e̵̩͑̌͊” Chase smiles and continues the story.


	25. Day 25: Glitchmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY GLITCHMAS EVERYONE!!!

December 25th:

It as bright and early Christmas morning and everyone was up and rushing downstairs. Robbie, Jackie, Sean and Marvin sat by the tree while Sean, JJ, and Henrik made coffee and hot coco. Anti was setting up a camera to record them opening the gifts. Once everything was made and the camera set up, they all sat down around the tree. Marvin undid his magic barrier around the gifts and Chase and JJ hand everything out.

“So, who wants to go first?” Sean asks. Chase and Jackie’s hands shoot up and then they both rip into their gifts.

“Holy balls dude! A nerf gun in the septic colors!!” Chase smiles widely and Sean chuckles.

“There’s more. Look on the back of the gun.” Chase looks at the butt of the toy and sees a keychain with a picture of him and his kids on one side and Sean and the septics on the other. The trick shot ego smiles and hugs Sean.

“Thanks my bro.”

“No problem Chase buddy.” Jackie holds up his gifts.

“These are nice, and in my colors too so thanks.” Marvin smirks.

“Oh, those aren’t just any old boots and gloves. The boots will let you run up walls and the gloves will absorb electric attacks and fire them back at the enemy.” The hero’s eyes shine happily.

“That’s so fockin’ awesome!! Thank you Marvin!” The masked egos hug and Robbie raises his hand.

“Mmmeeeee…..nnneeext?” Henrik smiles.

“Ja Robbie, it’s your turn.” The Zombie smiles and rips his big box open. He smiles at the toys and coloring book. He hugs the stuffed sloth and tries to open the bucket with the toy baby animals. Anti glitches over and opens it for him.

“Ttthhhaaaannnkssss….Aaaaatiiiiii” Robbie smiles. The glitch smiles back.

“J̵̢̉͘u̷͈̭͛s̴͎̍͝ṯ̸̈́̐ ̷̺̈́͘d̵̹͈͖͝o̵̘̹͗ņ̸̆̈́'̸̠̳̄͐͜ṱ̵̨̋ ̷̨͉̾́̇ẗ̵͍͕͇́ṟ̸̮̉̋́ý̵̬̈́̕ ̴̭̈ṫ̴̨̲̼̌͝ọ̷̙̆̂ ̵̳͍͎̇͌e̴̗̩̖̒̊a̴̮̬͊t̸͙̎ ̷͉̃̾͜͝â̷̧͎̓͘n̷͚͆͘͜y̷̼̣͑͗͑ ̴̫͖̊́͐ȏ̸͎f̴͇̦̱͝ ̷̣̾̃͝ţ̷̫̲̋h̷̫̯̫͛e̸̹͠ͅͅş̸͎͎́͋͝e̶̙̚,̵̫͗ ̸̘̇͜ǎ̶͍̩͠l̴̖͉͂̏͘r̶͚̙̭̀͂i̴̲̔g̸͇̬̑̅̂h̴̗͕͕̊̄͘t̵͖̭͛?̶̪̌̈́” The undead ego nods in agreement and turns to Sean.

“Oooopeeennn…..yyyooouurrrrrsssss.” The youtuber laughs.

“Okay Robbie, I’ll go next.” He tears open his gift and holds up the colorful, and messy, hand painted shirt. In messy rainbow colors it read “Best Ego Dad.” Sean smiles.

“Awwww, Robbie this is sweetie. But why dad?”

“Well, without you none of us would be here. Soooo in a way, you kinda are our dad.” Marvin explains with a shrug.

“U̵̠̬̚͘r̴̢̜̩͑́g̵̳̩̤͝ȟ̴̡͈̹,̴̹̻͆͛̇ ̷͔̱̩̋̾g̶̬͑r̵̲̝̂ỏ̴̧s̶̜̃͂s̸͉̅̑.̸͚́̚ ̶̲̙͐͆I̸̯̎̿͜'̶͉̟͠m̸̄̊ͅ ̷͓̠̟̄n̷͚̍̽o̶̱͒t̸͕̖̑̋͝ ̷̗̘͕̈́̒͐ċ̵̡̙̺a̶͙͒l̷̹̭̰̊͋l̸͓̮̳̓i̶̹̊n̵͍͙̞͌̚g̸̰͂ͅͅ ̷̠̫̥̄h̶̤̊̈́i̸̺̥̻̽͂m̵͍̈̄̃ ̸͍̔̄͗d̶̢̮̘̏͋a̷̮͋͒͗d̸̺̍.̸̤̐̓͘” Anti playfully scoffs and Jackie playfully swats him arm. Sean just laughs and pats Robbie’s head.

“Thank you, I love it.” Robbie smiles brightly at that. Next was Marvin’s gift. He unwraps and opens his box. The magician smiles and pulls out a top hat with green and blue ascents and a six septic color dies.

“These are awesome. I am so using these for every show from now on.” JJ claps and gave a half bow, showing that the gifts were from him. Marvin hugs him in thanks. Henrik was next and quickly opens his gift. He gasps and pulls out an old leather doctor’s bag with his name embroidered onto it.

“Zis is...is beautiful...I...I have nein vords.” Jackie smiles proudly.

“Glad you like it Hen! And before you all say it, I did not spend more than 50 bucks. Marvin magically embroidered it for me.” Sean smiles.

“Ah, I was gonna say something so good to know.”

“I can not zank you enough Jackie” The hero hugs the doc with a chuckle.

“You’re welcome.” JJ went next and his jaw dropped when he pulled out the antique silver pocket watch with his full name stamped into it; also done by Marvin. JJ tears up as he inspects the watch and Chase smiles.

“I hope you like it JJ.” Jameson nods and turns to hug Chase. Last but not least, Anti opens his gift and Sean playfully groans when he sees it.

“Oh come on, doesn’t he have enough knives?” The others chuckle as Anti flips the knife in his hand. 

“Ị̷̊ ̶͔̤̂͊d̶̳̐̊̕ŏ̴̡̮̿̓ñ̴̛̝̫̟'̴̠̻̊͝ṫ̵̫̩̏̄ ̶̧̡͋̊͝ḧ̷̟̠͇͆a̷̩̺̚ͅv̷͓̀e̷̛͕̐ ̷͈͠o̸͙̫n̷̤̯̈́͘ë̷̻͍̩̄ ̶̗̐̇͜l̵̡͎̹̉̎̊i̸̝̹̜̅k̴̝͈͋́͒ẻ̵͈̽̽ ̵̙̱̖́̀͝ẗ̵̨̞̦́͗ḧ̷͍͕́̾ị̵͆͐s̵͔̾͝ ̷̟͗͑ṱ̸̏h̷̙̮̯̉ō̴̞u̶̗̒g̶͙̼͐h̵͎̍͛̏.̶̺̻͚͑͂ ̴͉̈́Ț̷͒͊h̶̖̪͎̃̈́ȧ̵̮̟̹̋n̴̬̮͍͑k̸̩͍͚̽̉ ̸̢̦̑͜͠ẙ̷̯o̴̧̽ͅu̷͓͗̅͌ ̶̛͈͇D̸̗̔̿o̵̬̺̤͗̄̈c̶̨̽̽.̷̤̇̽” Schneep nods with a smile.

“Just don't go uzing it on any of us you hear.” The glitch smirks but agrees. Sean stands and smiles.

“Merry Christmas guys.” Everyone shouts out Merry Christmas and they spend the rest of the day just hanging out with hot drinks and movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to make and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to write more but I write better with ideas, so if you want to see more of the egos let me know. I'll still taking requests for Zombie Days. I hope you all had a great Christmas or if you don't celebrate just a great day all around


End file.
